Do Not Let Go
by kazorashi
Summary: "I... Have to go soon. This is my final good bye to you." Haru squeezes her hand painfully so. She can feel her dear friend's heartbreak and it saddens her by the amount of grief there is. "I have to go otherwise I'd stay here." She suddenly begins to cry and it's one of the most saddest sounds Kyoko has ever heard in all her life.


**Do Not Let Go**

.

 _Summary:_ "I... Have to go soon. This is my final good bye to you." Haru squeezes her hand painfully so. She can feel her dear friend's heartbreak and it saddens her by the amount of grief there is. "I have to go otherwise I'd stay here." She suddenly begins to cry and it's one of the most saddest sounds Kyoko has ever heard in all her life.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

Warnings: Character death!

.

* * *

"A lot of people don't know this about my father." Begins Haru as she stands in front of her family and friends. The rim of her eyes are red, telling everyone present that she had just finished crying. Her usually loud voice is shaking and softer than usual. She takes a deep breath before continuing. "He is more than a dad to me. He is my friend, my first love, my prince, my protector, my teacher, and my mom. My real mom, she left us a long time ago and I have never had interest in her since. I have seen the pictures though, my dad looks better in an apron. Hands down."

There are a few laughs at that. The raven haired girl up at the podium manages to smile a bit before continuing. "But more than all of those things, people don't know that he is... He's..." Haru visibly stiffens on stage and it looks like she is about to cry again. Tears blur her vision from reading the paper before her. The words get choked up in her throat and it looks as if all she wants to do is run off stage.

Her cool eyes meet with warm, honey colored ones. Kyoko is in the crowd and offers a tiny smile of encouragement. Haru takes a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "My dad is... Literally the kindest person you'll know. He's strict in a loving way and if you knew him, you knew his bad humor. His dad jokes are really, truly the worst." More laughter at that. Murmurs go around and Kyoko is quick to notice everyone except the Vongola join in on the chatter.

She frowns at that but continues to listen to Haru. "My dad is the first person I get to see to start the day off and the last person I say good bye to at the end of each night. He tells me he loves me every day, even when I fight with him. He's a sincere man, honest in everything that he does. When I say that people don't know this about my father, I mean that they don't know that he was a lonely man." Haru's voice breaks at this.

"As much spirit and warmth he brought to us, there was always something missing with him. No one could fill in that void. Not even me, his daughter. But he fought on, he lived each day with as much happiness as he could. Father, now that you're gone, I hope..." Haru blinks roughly and takes another moment to steady herself. "I pray," her voice is nearly a whisper, "that you're not alone anymore. You're in better hands now and I do take comfort knowing that the place you're in is nothing but happiness, joy, and company."

A bitter smile crosses Haru's face. "I am going to miss my _I love you's_ from you though." She finishes and the crowd stands up, clapping their hands in a roaring applause. Tears run down Kyoko's face, as do many others in the room. The auburn teen claps the loudest, wanting Haru to know that no matter, she will be by her side. Admiration swirls in the depths of her heart as Haru side steps the podium and gives a deep bow, thanking everyone for coming to her father's funeral.

During her entire monologue, even though it looked like she would break, Haru didn't shed a single tear. Not one. It makes Kyoko wonder if she's going to be okay.

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Haru bows to show her gratitude to Tsuna and the others. The eighteen year old boy shakes his head and smiles at her.

"It was a beautiful service Haru." He tells her the moment she stands back up. After bidding her farewells to everyone in attendance, the Vongola lingered behind to stay a little longer with Haru. Many of the people who came were people the Vongola didn't know. They had stayed back and away from others.

Haru had greeted each person and face with a sincere smile when offered condolences. Kyoko was the only one who probably noticed that many of the people who came were younger adults, many who were men. Previous students and even students he left behind came over. She giggled each time one of them tried to hit on her wonderful friend. Their attempts were futile since her heart belonged to another.

It is now nearing the evening hour when Tsuna tells Haru that he and his guardians are taking off. The brunet looks at Haru with worry. "Are you going to leave now too? You can come hang out with us." Kyoko is next to Tsuna when he says this and takes a good, long stare at Haru. Her eyes are better than they were when she was speaking.

Haru shakes her head. "No, I think I'm going to stay in the cemetery a little longer. You go ahead, I'll catch up." She promises.

"Are you sure?" Kyoko steps up. "I can stay with you longer if..." She trails off because Haru is already shaking her head.

"No, I want to be alone. I hope...you understand." Her hands clench the sides of her black skirt.

"I understand." Kyoko answers. _But I don't._ Says her heart. There's no way Kyoko knows what Haru is going through. She knows the love of a parent, but she still had hers. Both of them. From the beginning, Haru has only known the love of one parent. Even if she's sure that her dad tried to love Haru as much as two, sure that he's given Haru everything she ever wanted, he is gone now. Besides the Vongola, Kyoko knows Haru doesn't have anyone else in Japan.

Her heart squeezes at the thought before stepping closer and hugging Haru one more time. "I'll wait for you at Tsuna-kun's then." She vows and trails off with the leader. When they get closer to their cars, Kyoko can't help but take a glance back. To no one's surprise, Hayato is with Haru. His arms are around her tightly and he kisses her tenderly before walking away. _So she pushed him away too?_

Once everyone gets in the car, it's silent. Kyoko is sitting in the back with I-Pin next to her. In the front is Tsuna and Hayato, who takes the drivers seat. The rest of their group is in the large car, having already taken off. It takes Hayato a minute to just start the vehicle. "Are you okay?" Asks the Decimo. The right hand man looks to Tsuna with a little frown.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Putting it into drive, Hayato backs out and leaves the cemetery. Everyone can tell that he's distracted. Especially Kyoko, she shares the same feelings he has concerning Haru. Before the fully leave, Kyoko looks to the sky.

 _It's getting dark._ Her lips pull downwards when she takes note of the dark clouds that gather overhead.

* * *

"You keep looking at your phone." Comments Tsuna as Kyoko peeks another glance. "Are you waiting for someone to call back?" They're lounging on the loveseat in his living room. Everyone has stopped by his place but it's only Tsuna himself, Hayato, Bianchi, Reborn, and herself are left. The kids have been put to sleep and Nana, along with her husband, have retired for the night.

Kyoko sighs. "I'm waiting for Haru to get back to me." She smiles at Tsuna, the light not reaching her eyes completely. "It's almost nine and she hasn't gotten back yet. I'm worried about her, she said she'd come over." Carefully, Tsuna watches the young woman before him. It pains him that she wears such a sad expression. Just then, Hayato walks in.

It's like a warning bell going off in his head the minute he sees the Storm Guardian. Following his greater instinct, Tsuna folds his arms along his chest and stares hard at his right hand man and Kyoko. They both look equally distracted and disturbed by being here. _And not with her._ "Hey, Gokudera-kun." Begins Tsuna.

The three quarters Italian looks up when his name is called. "Tenth?" He inquires.

"Could you take Kyoko-chan home? She's feeling tired." The woman turns to face Tsuna with a bewildered look.

 _What is he saying?_ Blinking cutely, Kyoko arises once Hayato agrees and asks her to get ready. Gathering her belongings, she begins to follow Hayato out the living room until Tsuna's voice stops her.

"Could you... Check the cemetery for me?" He asks of her. "I think I forgot something very important." The leader of the Vongola smiles warmly at her. Before Kyoko can ask what it is, he speaks again. "Don't worry. I think you'll know what it is once you see it." Saying that, she gives him a curious look and continues out of sight.

:::::::

"I'll help you look." Hayato offers once he parks outside of the cemetery. Kyoko thanks him and the two get out of the car. She hugs the black jacket she has on tighter to her and rubs her arms up and down. It's cold now. The clouds she saw earlier are gathered heavily over their heads.

She turns towards Hayato. "I know Tsuna-kun asked us, but... What do you think we're looking for? He didn't say what exactly it was." They begin to trace their steps.

"I'm not sure, let's just trust in him." He suggests. "I'll go this way, the Tenth and I lingered there earlier. You can go ahead."

Agreeing, they split paths. She continues up the trail, not bothered by all the stones and graves around her. She actually feels a bit at piece in the quiet. While it gets darker, Kyoko brings out her phone and turns on its flashlight. She looks towards the ground, hoping that something will call out to her. _Is it shiny? Maybe it has an emblem of some kind?_ She thinks to herself.

The auburn haired girl notices that she's getting closer and closer to Haru's father's grave. _Maybe he lost it there._ Hurrying along, she breaks out in a little jog. As much of a jog as her heels can give her. Keeping her flashlight afloat, she goes.

It doesn't take her more than four minutes to get there and to her surprise, she's not the only one. Honey colored eyes widen at the figure standing before her. "Haru-chan?" She asks, hesitant. The dark haired girl doesn't answer her and continues to stare ahead. Shining her phone light onto her best friend, Kyoko is surprised to see a blank look on her face. _Can she...hear me?_ Thinks the auburn haired girl as she steps closer.

Haru doesn't seem to register Kyoko's presence at all. "Haru-chan, I was waiting for your call. Why are you still here?" She smiles nervously while tapping her hand on her shoulder. Haru looks to snap out of her stance and turns to come face to face with Kyoko. Blinking, she stares curiously.

"Wh-What are you doing? I thought you guys already left." Something in the way she says it, her tone, tells Kyoko that Haru doesn't know just how much time has passed. The nervous smile turns sad.

"It's really late." She informs and grabs her best friend's hand. "Come, let's go home." When she tugs for them to leave, Haru resists. She ends up shaking her head, her free hand on her heart. The look on Haru's face is something Kyoko can only describe as panicked. "Haru...chan?" She says slowly and carefully.

"J-Just a little longer. I'm not done saying my good bye yet." She says, her voice shaking.

"But..."

"Please!" Haru cries, her hands tightening on their grip. "I'm almost done! I swear! Just, just a little longer. It's all I ask." She begs, breathing heavily. Kyoko flinches but relents. Putting her phone away, she stands next to Haru in the dark as they both look at the grave pillar before them. It's the only one in its section that's new. Flowers are still gathered around it and Kyoko can still smell the faint scent of burning incense. Written beautifully on it reads; _"Do not let go of love." - Miura Hotaru_

An unusual quote for a gravestone but Kyoko doesn't question it. It must have been something important to Haru if she wanted it there. A deep quietness settles between the two, their hands still clasped together. Haru doesn't say anything. Not for a long time. The only sounds heard is her unsteady breathing. Kyoko doesn't look at her, knowing that her friend needs a few more minutes to herself.

 _Why was she still waiting here?_ Is the thought going over and over in her mind. She can't forget the still trance Haru was in when she found her. _I wonder what she's feeling right now._ She wants to say something, anything to help her understand what's going on in Haru's heart. The words die in her throat every time.

Finally, when it seems Haru's breathing seems steady, she speaks. "Dad..." She says slowly, whispering her words. Kyoko hears it clearly and turns to stare at her. She can't see much in the dark, but her eyes focus in on the tears streaming down Haru's face. "I... Have to go soon. This is my final good bye to you." Haru squeezes her hand painfully so. She can feel her dear friend's heartbreak and it saddens her by the amount of grief there is. "I have to go otherwise I'd stay here."

She suddenly begins to cry and it's one of the most saddest sounds Kyoko has ever heard in all her life. It's a sound of brokenness that only true heartache can know. "If I stay, I'd stay here forever and I wish I could, I do. Because I miss you so much. You were all I had left." It's a sting to Kyoko's heart as she winces. "But you're _gone_." Her voice cracks and she kneels, taking Kyoko down with her. "There are no more mornings where I wake up and see you. No more nights that when I go to sleep, I'll see you. When I come home, there is no one to greet me anymore."

The words stab Kyoko fiercely that she has to take a deep breath. "It's the little things..." Continues Haru, weeping. "All the little things that you would do, you won't do them anymore. For advice, for someone I can confide in, to hug, we can't do those anymore. I won't be able to hear you laugh, cry... You won't be there on my most important days. My birthdays, my wedding, my future children's birthday..." The next words she says are so honest and hopeless sounding, Kyoko has to cry with her. "Please... Daddy, _p_ _lease come back._ "

"Haru-chan." Shakily, Kyoko pats Haru on the head with her free hand. Her confessions and tears leave a shattering impression on her heart. She knows how Haru feels now. The words she had just said were what her heart was feeling. Kyoko knows this because the hand she holds is shaking tremendously. "Oh, Haru-chan." As they kneel, Kyoko weeps with her.

They cry.

They both cry. Their hands are still holding each other while the other is vainly trying to wipe away the other one's tears. When it seems like Haru can't breath, Kyoko can't help but become overwhelmed with love for her friend. She hugs Haru affectionately, holding her dearly to her chest. Gently, she strokes the short raven locks of Haru and kisses the top of her head. "It'll be okay." She whispers softly. "I'm right here. I'm right here."

Tears continue to fall down Kyoko's face as Haru breaks down in her arms. If possible, her cries get louder. "I... I miss my dad!" She heaves. Haru's hands land on Kyoko's shoulders as she pulls away. Her face is red and her expression is that of a lost child. "K-Kyoko-chan... My dad! He's gone." Haru coughs, barely able to hold on to herself. "H-He's gone!"

"I know. I know." Kyoko holds her friend tighter. "I know."

"I don't want that. I don't want that. Please... Make him come back." She begs. "Bring him back to me!" Kyoko says nothing, only holding Haru as tightly as she can. She whispers words of comfort to the best of her ability but it all just seems in vain. It hurts her to see Haru this way. Someone who is always so lively and passionate about everything and anything she does. Someone she knows in happiness, anger, and sadness.

However, she doesn't know Haru in grief. Or heartache.

Kyoko doesn't know this Haru.

"Come back, come back..." She murmurs this over and over until her voice is hoarse and can't speak anymore. What seems to be forever to the two of them, Haru slowly succumbs to sleep. Kyoko is still crying for her, even now.

Kissing Haru's forehead, Kyoko just hugs her close. "Please, please." She says softly, her breath hitting Haru's face as she feels her relax in her arms. "Have the sweetest dreams, the loveliest dreams. Please. Don't be sad, don't cry. Sleep peacefully." She wishes this with all the love in her heart. _Anything to make the pain go away..._ There are crunch sounds behind her. Kyoko stiffens, her hold on Haru more protective than tender now. Looking behind her, the young woman is ready to fight off whoever it is.

To her surprise, it's Hayato.

He looks at the two, a complicated look on his face visible only by the light coming from his cigarette. It's a look mixed with anguish, understanding and sorrow. He doesn't say anything and walks towards the other two. "Gokudera... How long have you been there?" She asks with a hiccup. The Storm Guardian shakes his head. He runs a hand through his head, sighs and puts out his cigarette. It's dark again but she can see clear as day the deep, concerning and loving look he gives to her friend.

Gently, Hayato takes Haru from her arms and holds the woman close to his chest. "I'll take her. Let's go back to the car." They get up and begin walking back. Kyoko's light is back on from her phone and she's using it to light the way. The crunch under their feet is the only sound that echoes in the darkness but to Kyoko, she can still hear Haru crying. Even now as she rests in Hayato's arms, she can't just forget everything that has happened. All those feelings she felt that weren't her own.

All that anguish.

"Thanks." Says a deep voice. It tears Kyoko from her thoughts. She gazes at Hayato, her feet stopping. This doesn't deter him as he keeps walking.

She swallows. "What do you mean? I... I haven't done anything worthy of thanks?" Now those words, those words make him stop. Kyoko's cellphone light is still on but it's mostly turned to the ground. Hayato turns around slowly and there's a bitter smile on his face. His eyes tell her a different story. Emerald orbs are filled with gratefulness and kindness. The Italian mafioso let's out a shaky breath.

"I... I heard everything." He confessed, looking Kyoko straight in the eyes. "Everything she said," he holds Haru just a bit tighter, "all of it. You did more for her than I ever could."

The older girl shakes her head. "No, all I did was cry. I..." Tears burned in her eyes again as she sniffs. "I... I didn't do anything."

"That's not true." He assures her in a strong voice. "She cried with you. She told you how she felt. And you held her hand the whole time. Haru wouldn't have been able to do all that with me until later. I know because she's so stubborn. But with you..." He smiles a bit. "With you, it's different. You didn't let go of her tonight. So... Thanks for being there." Hayato doesn't say anything more, his back already turned to her and continues to walk down from the cemetery. Kyoko, who doesn't understand what he means, doesn't question it and continues after him.

He places Haru in the car in the back, Kyoko sitting next to her to watch over her. He starts the car and they drive off silently.

* * *

When Haru wakes up just a couple of hours later, Kyoko is the first by her side. They're in her room, a scent of cake lingering inside. Honey colors eyes look eager into pink, tired, sad ones. Managing a smile, Kyoko sits on the edge of her bed and smiles down at her friend. "Hello Haru-chan." She greets with a smile. They're both still in their funeral clothes. "How are you feeling?"

Haru just stares on, her eyes blank and dismissive. Kyoko's heart hurts at that. Using her free hand, she waves it in front of her dear friend. "Haru-chan?" Questions she. Haru blinks, her gaze un-moving. She doesn't say anything. Afraid that she's closing herself off, Kyoko reaches for her hand and grabs it gently. Her hold is warm, soft, and tender.

Haru looks at their clasped hands before staring back at Kyoko. Tears well up in her eyes, falling only when she blinks. "Kyoko-chan." Haru's voice is unnaturally quiet and raspy. "Kyoko-chan... M-My dad? He's still gone?" It's a question she doesn't want to answer but Haru deserves nothing but the truth.

Sadly, Kyoko nods her head. "Yes, he's gone." She grips Haru's hand tighter. "But only in this life. There will be a day when you see him again." Haru's tears fall faster down her cheeks. Honestly, she looks like a tired mess. Haru looks all spent from any life left in her. She looks lost and completely exhausted from her emotional outburst. Kyoko's heart reaches out to her.

Without letting go of Haru's hand, she makes room and lays down next to her on top of her blanket. They stay silent and no matter how long it takes for Haru to stop crying, Kyoko is there, ready to hold her hand for as long as it takes. It's all she can do for her right now. She doesn't know the right things to say or knows the right thing to do. All she knows is that she is ready to be with Haru no matter what. _No matter how long._ She thinks. Sucking in a deep breath, Kyoko rubs comforting circular motions on Haru's hand as she silently cries.

She doesn't know how long it takes. Minutes, maybe hours, but once Haru stops, Kyoko turns her head to meet her face to face. She smiles at her. "Haru-chan, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Whispers Haru.

"Why did you put that quote on your dad's grave?"

She sniffs. "It's something he said all the time. I don't know what it means, but..." Haru let's out a deep breath. "It was comforting." Kyoko hums in response. Her mind ponders about the thought of why her father would have a saying like that. Then she looks down at their hands.

 _Do not let go of love?_ A smile curls on her face. Turning her body to face Haru, Kyoko smiles. "I think I understand." Slightly raising their joined hands in the air for Haru to see, she explains. "I love you, Haru-chan. You are my best friend and you are a very dear person to my heart. So even though you're so sad right now, even if I can't take away the pain like how I want to, and can't give you things that only Gokudera can provide for you, I will stay with you. I won't let go, even if everyone else does one day, not me."

Haru smiles, just a bit. It's enough to make Kyoko's heart soar because she knows that finally, she is already beginning to come back from her grief. Haru gives her hand a soft squeeze. "Thanks, for holding me. For everything you did tonight." She says and closes her eyes once more. In the night, Kyoko watches the dark haired woman who looks blissfully asleep right now. Haru's steady breathing is like a lullaby sung throughout the room and it's enough.

"Anytime, Haru-chan." Whispers Kyoko as she places a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 _(A/N: The ending didn't turn out the way I planned. But I wanted to show love to my true OTP (okay, BROtp), Haru and Kyoko.)_


End file.
